


I Shall Sing

by witchwood_hull



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I really don't know, If You Squint - Freeform, Other, Poetry, this started out as one thing and might be another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchwood_hull/pseuds/witchwood_hull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and now let us join our voices with Angels and Archangels and with all the company of Heaven, who forever sing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Shall Sing

No.

_No._

You were not made for gutters  
For sewers  
For jail-yards and underbellies

_You were not._

You were made for glory  
For roads  
For the light to reach you

 _Listen_. 

_Listen to me_. 

For I shall sing of you  
I shall worthily glorify your name  
And I shall keep the meditations of my heart  
And the thoughts of my mind  
On you. 

Because you were made to be glorified  
You were made to be brilliant  
You were made to stand tall

_Stop it. Just listen._

You lie down a wolf  
You lie down a lamb  
You lie down a lover  
You lie down

You rise  
You rise a lover  
You rise a lamb  
You rise a wolf

Your teeth are iron and salt  
Your teeth are water and oil  
Your teeth are blessed and unhallowed

Your teeth are so sweet against my skin  
Your hands are so kind  
Your body is so willing  
And it is terrifying

You refuse to name it  
As if naming it will add to its power  
You refuse to look at it  
As if looking will add to its power

Fear  
Is a thief  
A heart-eater  
And I say unto you  
 _Fear not_

Fear not  
I fear enough for both of us  
Let me carry this  
Let me bear it up  
Let me

Let me in  
Let me _see_  
Let me give what I can  
While I can  
While we have this time

Give, too  
Give me your hand in the dark  
Give me your fear in the dawn  
Give me your strength in the evening  
Give me what you can  
While you can  
While we have this time. 

There were days  
I nearly lost faith  
In you  
In this  
In everything

Faith  
No greater than...  
These days a seed is large  
No greater than a tenth of a nanometer?  
No greater than half an atom?  
No greater than a quark?  


Faith  
Guttering like a dying fire  
That will still injure skin  
Like an emptied well  
Just damp enough for moss  
It was enough

_It was. It was more than enough._

And now I look up  
Watch stars older than old  
Watch them blink and burn  
Wishing

Wishes are pointless  
The only thing that will change  
Is the now  
Changing the now  
Changes tomorrow  
Shall I have joy  
Shall I have sorrow?

I want to sing  
Sing as I did when I was new  
When I was young  
When I did not know how I would miss it

You sing  
You sing through my blood  
You sing through the miles  
You sing through the bones and the dust  
I shall never be deaf to you

I want to wrap you in song  
I want time kept by hearts  
I want you to hear our harmony  
I want you to hear me

_Stay. Stay and listen. Please._

On our second meeting  
I gave you a secret  
I asked for your word  
And you gave it without asking

You didn't laugh  
You didn't ask why  
You didn't ask who would want to know  
You said yes  
You listened

Who would want to hear my secrets now?  
They are small  
Silly  
Tiny little scraps  
Compared to what had been

Besides  
I am told  
That there is no secret in this  
That everyone can see it  
When I speak of you  
When I look at you  
When I am near you

I am told  
That there is no secret in this  
That everyone can see it  
When you speak of me  
When you look at me  
When you are near me

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I do have A Thing for the words and rhythms of liturgy, why do you ask?
> 
> I don't write poetry very often, these days--I did, in high school, which actually works out great because I've long since gotten over my woooooe-my-life-sucks-and-here-is-my-heart-on-the-page-please-love-me phase. Now I just write semi-angsty poetry for/about/from the POV of fictional people! 
> 
> I'm still not entirely sure where this came from. I'd been poking at a different poem inspired by half-dreamed thoughts on corporeal angel feathers, and then...this happened. I'm actually pretty pleased with it, even if I can't explain it. (Though I may eventually add a final line or stanza, I don't know.)


End file.
